1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diesel engines and more particularly to an improvement in diesel engines of the type having an intake valve, an exhaust valve, a unit injector consisting of an injection nozzle and an injection pump connected integrally with each other, and a cam shaft for driving those intake and exhaust valves and injection pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diesel engines of the mentioned type have already been made known, for example, as has been described in Japanese utility model registration publication kokoku No. 6586/1985.
In conventional diesel engines, an injection nozzle and an injection pump which together constitute a unit injector are serially connected with each other to form a rectilinear configuration as a whole so that the unit is forced to project upwards highly above the upper wall defining a cylinder and moreover, driving system components for the injection pump, that is, a cam shaft or rocker arms have to be arranged upwardly of the unit injector. This largely increases the total height of engine and so poses a problem of making it difficult to provide a compact engine.